Buizel Loves you forever Glaceon
by BuizelXGlaceon 4 ever
Summary: Glaceon has had feelings for Buizel ever since she first met him, but everyone has been telling her that Buizel likes Pachirisu better, are they right? or does Buizel have feelings for Glaceon as well?


*it was a nice sunny Friday and Ash, Dawn and Sara are outside in Resort area for a vacation with Ashs pokemon, Pikachu, Gliscor, Gible, Buizel, Turtwig, Staraptor and Monferno. And Sara's pokemon, Lucario, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Shinx, Porygon-z, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sneasal. Dawn's team are Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Togekiss and Mamoswine. They were all enjoying lunch, all the pokemon gathered together and had multiple conversations

Lucario: I have to say, sinnoh league was a really awesome place!

Pikachu: yea, it was nice because I met Buneary!

Gliscor: of course it was nice for you Pikachu! *laughs*

Pikachu: shut up Gliscor!

Gliscor: *laughs with everyone else*

Totodile: don't worry about it Pikachu! You should of seen the look on my face when I met Cyndaquil!

Pikachu: uh….Totodile, I did!

Totodile: hm? Oh yea! You were with me when Sara captured me in Kanto league *laughs*

Gliscor: you even look stupid and are stupid in-

Totodile and Cyndaquil: SHUT UP YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!

Gliscor: fine!

Everyone: *laughing*

*meanwhile Dawns team and Turtwig, Shinx, Buizel, and Leafeon are having a conversation while Glaceon is sitting on a tree watching them, Buizel most importantly. Glaceon has had a crush on Buizel ever since he saved her from drowning after fighting team galactic, and her and Buizel became best friends, but the other pokemon have been telling Glaceon that Buizel is in love with Pachirisu. Which Glaceon believed because she has actually saw Buizel and Pachirisu talking a lot and one time where Buizel wrapped his arm around Pachirisu which really hurt Glaceon inside and makes it hard for her to think about it without developing tears, Glaceon is now watching over Buizel having a conversation with the other pokemon*

Togekiss: this place is so relaxing!

Leafeon: it really is, all the walking around, getting badges and ribbons to challenge the sinnoh league has been a hell of an adventure!

Turtwig: I just cant wait to head to the beach today!

Shinx: *blushing at Turtwig* it will be a really pretty view

Turtwig: *looks at Shinx and smiles* yea, but not as pretty as you!

Shinx: *smiles at Turtwig* your so sweet!

Ambipom: *giggles* you both are cute together!

*Turtwig and Shinx blush at each other and laugh*

Glaceon: *in the tree*….

*Glaceon suddenly jumps off the tree branch landing on her feet and walks off the direction where the beach is*

Piplup: so you two love birds thought about mating yet?

Everyone: SHUT UP PIPLUP!

Piplup: I was kidding, jeez!

Turtwig: *blushes and whispers to Shinx* were too young for that anyway…

Shinx: *blushes back whispering* yea…but I would not mind starting slow

Turtwig: *blushes harder whispering* really..?

Shinx: *nods*

Turtwig: thanks…but I just need a lot more time before it happens

Shinx: that's okay baby *smiles* I love you

Turtwig: *blushing* I love you too Shinx

*Shinx kisses Turtwig on the cheek as everyone smiles at them having their full attention on the two pokemon, except for Buizel who happened to notice that Glaceon is not around*

Buizel: hey guys…where is Glaceon..?

Buneary: I don't know, she was with us when we checked in on the Resort area…

Pachirisu: where do you think she could have gone?

Buizel: I don't know, I better go look for her…

Pachirisu: be careful Buizel…

Buizel: *grins at Pachirisu* don't worry, Ill find her!

Pachirisu: *smiles at Buizel*

*Buizel walks off to the Resort area to find Glaceon, while Glaceon is sitting in the beach sand looking at the sun slowly set as Glaceon has a sad look looking down*

Glaceon: *looking down sad thinking about what all of Pauls pokemon said about Buizel and Pachirisu*

( Buizel likes Pachirisu you know, you may like him but he has no feelings for you)

(a team Galactic pokemon: you are a slut! Im pretty sure Buizel does not want to date a slut!)

( Buizel hates you! He likes Pachirisu better then you, just let him go!)

*as Glaceon remembers everything all Paul's team had said, it made Glaceon even more sad then ever, an image of Buizel and Pachirisu holding paws appears in Glaceon head. Glaceon began developing tears in her eyes and eventually began to sob, she looked down on the ground crying quietly so no one could hear her crying*

Glaceon: there right! Buizel doesn't like me! He likes Pachirisu! I have no choice to let him go…b-but…I cant…he means everything to me!

*Glaceon remembers the good times her and Buizel had together in the sinnoh region*

Glaceon: *in the water unable to swim drowning* h-help me! Someone please! I cant swim!

Buizel: don't worry! Ill get you!

*Buizel swims to Glaceon and puts her on his back and swims her to end of the lake and pulls her out of the water*

Buizel: are you okay? *looking at Glaceon*

Glaceon: *coughs* yea…im fine…thank you…

Buizel: *grins at her* your welcome, I heard you're the new pokemon in Sara's team! What's your name?

Glaceon: *looks at him* Im Glaceon!

Buizel: what a nice name! *smiles at her*

Glaceon: *blushes at Buizel* you really think so?

Buizel: *nods* yea! My names Buizel, im on Ashes team

Glaceon: that's cool…*blushing* (he's so cute..)

*Glaceon remembers her and Buizel training for the Wallace cup*

Buizel: wow Glaceon, your ice beam is beautiful!

Glaceon: *blushing* you really think so?

Buizel: *smiles* yea, you could be a good winner of the Wallace cup, Glaceon

Glaceon: wow *blushing* thanks

*Glaceon remembers losing the semi finals to May's Glaceon*

Glaceon: *looking down sad*

Buizel: are you okay, Glaceon?

Glaceon: im just a little bummed for losing when I was close to the finale…

Buizel: its okay Glaceon! You were amazing!

Glaceon: *looks at him* I was?

Buizel: yea! *smiles* the way you used iron tail, it looked so cool! Your really strong!

Glaceon: *blushing* wow…thank you Buizel

Buizel: no problem Glaceon, in case your ever depressed you can talk to me!

Glaceon: *blushing and smiling* you're my best friend Buizel!

Buizel: *smiles back* I know…im happy to have you as a best friend

*Glaceon then remembers Sara earning her fourth badge, after Glaceon defeated Wakes Floatzel, Buizel then walks up to her and congratulates her*

Buizel: Glaceon!

Glaceon: *looks over at Buizel* hi Buizel!

Buizel: that was such an awesome battle, you were awesome!

Glaceon: really?

Buizel: *smiles* of course! The way you turned the water into ice and skated everywhere, you looked so cool!

Glaceon: *blushes and giggles*

*Glaceon remembers sleeping in Canalave city having a nightmare, then suddenly waking up*

Glaceon: *wakes up screaming and panting*

Buizel: *wakes up and looks at Glaceon* are you okay Glaceon?

Glaceon: yea…I just had a terrible dream…a dark pokemon came by and he tried to r..ra-

Buizel: its okay Glaceon, you don't need to say anymore, you want to sleep next to me..?

Glaceon: *sharply blushes* really..? Are you sure..?

Buizel: *nods* don't worry, I don't mind at all

Glaceon: *smiles and blushes* thank you Buizel…

*Glaceon crawls closer to Buizel and snuggles up with him*

Buizel: does that feel better?

Glaceon: mhm *snuggling to him purring* your so warm

Buizel: *laughs* but I thought you ice types love being cold

Glaceon: well yea, but not as much as I love warming up whenever im sleeping

*Buizel smiles as Glaceon falls asleep next to him as Buizel slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep*

*flashbacks of Buizel and Glaceon end*

Glaceon: *sitting on the beach looking down tears rolling down her face* were just best friends…I shouldn't have fallen in love with him…but…hes so nice to me…I just cant let Buizel go…

*Glaceon begins crying even harder as more tears rushed down her cheeks faster then before, until she hears a voice that sounds familiar to her*

?:Glaceon..?

*Glaceon turns around with tears still in her eyes rolling down her face, and she sees that the voice is none other then her best friend Buizel, Glaceon then suddenly blushes as tears are still rolling down her face*

Glaceon: B-Buizel…?

Buizel: Glaceon is that you..? *walks closer to her and notices she's crying*

Glaceon: *sniffling* yea…its me

Buizel: *worried look* Glaceon what's wrong..? Why are you crying..?

Glaceon: *looks down sad* I don't want to talk about it…

Buizel: *walks next to her with a worried look* are you sure..?

Glaceon: *nods while sniffling*

Buizel: if its something personal, you can tell me…I wont tell anyone…I promise…

Glaceon: *looks at him with a sad look blushing* well, it is something personal…its just that its personal from the person im talking too…

Buizel: *a little shocked* what's that suppose to mean?

Glaceon: *looking at him* if I tell you…will you promise you wont be mad?

Buizel: *smiles at her but still a little worried* well…of course I wont be mad, why would I be mad, Glaceon?

Glaceon: well…*breathes in and out* (I have no choice…I don't want to lose him, so I have to confess or ill never get another chance…) ever since I first met you…ever since you saved me from drowning…*blushes deeply* I've been in love with you…

Buizel: *gasps in shock* whoa…r-really…

Glaceon: *nods with tears still rolling down her face* a-and everyone has been telling me that you like Pachirisu…and that I should let you go since were best friends…

Buizel: *sad look* oh…

Glaceon: *sniffling and sobbing* and even Saturn's Toxicroak called me a slut…

Buizel: that's awful!

Glaceon: *nods and sobs* and…since you already know im in love with you…you can leave me forever now Buizel…

Buizel: but Glaceon…I don't want to leave you…you're my best friend, I don't ever want to leave you all alone…

Glaceon: *looks at Buizel but still sobs and sniffles*

Buizel: and your not a slut…*walks to Glaceon and wipes the tears from her eyes* your very beautiful…

Glaceon: *eyes widen* b-beautiful? M-me?

Buizel: *nods* of course, you're the most prettiest female I have ever seen, I feel honored getting to know you Glaceon…

Glaceon: *looking down sad* b-but…don't you like Pachirisu..?

Buizel: I do…but only as a friend…

*Buizel wraps an arm around Glaceon's shoulder*

Buizel: And I don't love Pachirisu as much as I love you Glaceon…

Glaceon: *looks at Buizel and slowly smiles* r-really?

Buizel: *nods and smiles at her* yea…*slowly reaches his paw and rubs her cheek* Glaceon…I love you…

Glaceon: *blushes deeply and develops tears of joy* Buizel…

Buizel: *wipes her tears* please don't cry anymore Glaceon, its okay…I'll stay with you forever…I love you *smiles at her*

Glaceon: *smiles back blushing* oh, Buizel…I love you too! *hugs Buizel tightly with two front legs standing on her two hind legs hugging him*

Buizel: *hugs back smiling at her rubbing the back of her head with his paw* your so beautiful…

Glaceon: *looking at him purring* hey Buizel…

Buizel: yes Glaceon?

Glaceon: *whispers to him* lets kiss…

Buizel: *smiles blushing and nods* yea…go ahead Glaceon…

*Glaceon smiles as she slowly leans in and kisses Buizel on the lips as they both close their eyes and moan softly*

Buizel: I love you Glaceon…

Glaceon: I love you too Buizel…

*the two pokemon cuddled up next to each other and watched the sun slowly set in the perfect view of the beach*


End file.
